vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabumon (Yamato Ishida)
|-|Yamato and Gabumon= |-|Yamato (02)= |-|Yamato (Tri)= |-|Tsunomon= |-|Garurumon= |-|WereGarurumon= |-|MetalGarurumon= Summary Yamato Ishida (Matt in the dub) and Gabumon are main characters in the Digimon Adventure trilogy. Yamato is the secondary main character of 01 and Tri, next to Taichi Yagami. Yamato is the crest bearer of friendship, this can be seen in his character rather early on in the series, as he's usually looking out for his friends best interest. Yamato is the older brother of Takeru Takaishi. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 7-A | 3-C | 3-C | At least 3-C, possibly far higher | 1-C Name: Yamato Ishida/Matt Ishida | Tsunomon | Gabumon | Garurumon | Weregarurumon | Metalgarurumon Origin: Digimon Gender: Male | Genderless but referred to as Male Age: 11 (Adventure), 14 (02), 17 (Tri.) | Unknown Classification: Human, Chosen Child/DigiDestined, Crest Bearer of Friendship| Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Fire Manipulation | All previous abilities, Ice Manipulation, Resistance to Absolute Zero | All previous abilities, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant | All previous abilities amplified, Can analyze opponents, Absolute Zero, Sound Manipulation, Can fire missiles, Enhanced Senses, Flight. Attack Potency Large Building level+ (Equal to Agumon) | Large Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to Meramon who could vaporize a lake) | Galaxy level (Comparable to MetalGreymon and AtlurKabuterimon) | Galaxy level (On par with Wargreymon) | At least Galaxy level (WarGreymon's equal and should at least comparable to Vikemon and Rosemon), likely far higher | Complex Multiverse level (When enhanced by the Power of Darkness MetalGarurumon could one-shot Puppetmon who is comparable to the other Dark Masters) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Should be comparable with Tentomon) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Equal to other Champion Digimon such as Meramon) | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Seems slightly faster then most other Perfect\Ultimate Digimon) | Relativistic+ (Superior to LadyDevimon) with FTL reactions | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions | Immeasurable (Comparable to Puppetmon) Lifting Strength: Regular Human (at least as much as Yamato) | Class 10 (Scaling to other) | Class 10 | Class 10 | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Large Mountain Class+ | Galactic Class | Galactic Class (Consistently referred to as WarGreymon's equal and fought evenly against him) | At least Galactic Class, likely far higher | Complex Multiversal Durability: Large Building level+ (Has taken attacks shown to break walls and trees) | Large Mountain level+ (Defeated Seadramon, who should be around as strong as Meramon) | Galaxy level | Galaxy level (Tanked hits from Wargreymon, Venom Vamdemon and other similarly powerful Ultimate level Opponents) | At least Galaxy level (Comparable to Vikemon and Rosemon), likely far higher | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Very high Range: At few kilometers Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Average. Weaknesses: Digimon well devolve if he use up to much energy. Gabumon must be well fed to evolve. The Power of Darkness enhancement does not seem to last too long. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Gabumon *'Petit Fire/Blue Blaster: '''Shoots a stream of blue flame out of its mouth. *'Little Horn: Rams the horn on its head into the foe. *'Hidden Knock: '''Rapidly punches at the enemy. *'Tsuno Kougeki/Horn Attack: 'Attacks with its horn. *'Machine Gun Jab: 'Continual throws punches at the foe. *'Drill Horn: 'Jumps into the air and attacks with horn. *'Drill Horn Special: 'Jumps into the air and attacks with horn by spinning over a long distance. *'Crush Nail: 'Unleashes a combo attack with its claws. *'Skull Cracker: 'Drops straight down horn-first. *'Blue Cyclone: '''Spins around while spitting out blue fire from its mouth. '''Garurumon *'Fox Fire/Howling Blaster: '''Fires blue, high-temperature flames from its mouth. *'Body Blow: Rams the enemy with its body. *'Freeze Fang: '''Bites an enemy with icy fangs. *'Ice Wall: 'Breathes out a wall of ice to repel attacks. *'Garuru Thrust: 'Attacks with its claws. *'Slamming Attack: 'Forces the enemy to the ground and begins to maul them. *'Ice Cannon: 'Fires balls of ice from its mouth. *'Wolf Cry: '''Howls a powerful shockwave. '''WereGarurumon *'Kaiser Nail/Wolf Claw: '''Slashes at the opponent with its powerful claws. *'Circle Moon Kick: A powerful kick that can fire a blade of energy at the opponent. *'Baldy Blow: '''Punches the enemy with its spiked brass knuckles. *'Garuru Kick: '''Kicks the enemy. '''MetalGarurumon *'Cocytus Breath: '''Breathes out a blast of air that freezes the opponent solid. *'Garuru Tomahawk: Launches a large missile out of its chest plate, or fires missiles from its shoulders. *'Grace Cross Freezer: '''Unleashes a massive attack of missiles that freeze the opponent, or freezes them with a beam of blue light. *'Metal Wolf Snout: 'Fires lasers from the four laser sights on it nose. *'Metal Howling: 'Attacks the enemy with a powerful howl. *'Metal Fang: '''A stronger version of Garurumon's attack '''Freeze Fang, or an attack that cuts the enemy with MetalGarurumon's wings. *'Freeze Bomber: '''Launches a missile out of its chest plate that freezes the target *'Blizzard Attack: Charges forward through the air, trailing ice from its wings. *'Giga Missile: '''Charges up with glowing red eyes and fires a heavy missile from its chest plate. *'Giga Destruction: 'Launches a barrage of missiles from its back. *Also has sensors that can see through illusions (mentioned in Episode 52). '''Key: ' '''Gabumon | Garurumon | WereGarurumon | MetalGarurumon | MetalGarurumon (Tri) | Enhanced by Darkness Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Armored Characters Category:Monsters Category:Brawlers Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Genderless Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Chosen Children Category:Musicians Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Teenagers Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Law Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1